onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nigel Bartholomew-Smythe
Nigel Bartholomew-Smythe is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Peter Bartlett played the role from May 1991 until the series ended on January 13, 2012. Nigel is the longtime butler and confidante of billionaire Asa Buchanan. In 2009, Barlett began also playing the role of Nigel's cousin, Neville Smythe. In early 2003, Nigel is romantically linked to Roxy Balsom. Storylines 2006-2010 In October 2006, David Vickers finds out that Asa once had an affair with David's mother, Emma Bradley, but Asa denies it. Later, David's brother Spencer Truman claims to be Asa's son, but a DNA test proves otherwise. A conversation between Asa and Nigel hints that there is more to the story. On August 16, 2007, Asa dies in his sleep and is found by Nigel. At the funeral on August 17, 2007 Nigel tells a returned Max Holden that Asa has another son: David Vickers. Max advises Nigel to wait to tell the rest of the family; meanwhile, an eavesdropping Alex Olanov seeks out David. Nigel inherits Asa's yacht and private island, but in his video will Asa announces the existence of his other son; Nigel is tasked to inform this son of his parentage "when the time is right." Alex returns, married to an in-the-dark David, and blackmails Nigel with the facts of David's parentage. Not wanting the Buchanans to discover that con man David is one of them, Nigel gives his inheritance to Alex in exchange for her silence. Nigel has a cousin Neville who is the Buchanan mansion butler to the Buchanans living in London, England. Nigel later becomes a butler to Clint Buchanan, his wife Nora Buchanan, Clint's brother Bo Buchanan, and Bo and Nora's son Matthew Buchanan after Asa gives the Buchanan Mansion to Nora in his will. After Clint and Nora divorce in 2010, Nigel soely works for Clint after Clint wins ownership of the mansion from Nora in their divorce settlement. 2011-2012 After Clint has a heart attack in the spring of 2011 and is blackmailed in exchange for committing his mentally ill daughter Jessica Buchanan to St. Anne's by her then husband Cutter Wentworth, Clint loses ownership of the mansion to Cutter, and Nigel then works as Cutter's butler, along with his house guests Vimal Patel and his wife Rama Patel. Cutter later loses ownership of the mansion when Rex Balsom blackmails his estranged father Clint for the entire Buchanan fortune and the mansion in exchange for Clint to get the heart of Rex's dead fiance Gigi Morasco. Clint hires Nigel to evict Cutter, Vimal, and Rama out of the mansion on June 28, 2011. However, on July 8, 2011, Rex fires Nigel as the mansion's butler because he can't trust Nigel because of his friendship with Clint. Nigel is later hired by Clint to be his butler/confidante when he is under house arrest for twenty years at his ex-wife Victoria Lord's Llanfair estate for committing recent various crimes. Nigel attempts to fend off a briefly deranged Brody Lovett when he kidnaps Liam McBain from Llanfair after word breaks that John is the biological father. Nigel's is knocked out by Brody and tended to by Roxy. They begin to grow close once again, especially when their beloved soap opera, Fraternity Row goes off the air. 2013-present When ''OLTL ''is revived in 2013, Nigel is still on screen as a butler at Llanfair. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters